<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Your Love by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654774">For Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa'>Akiraaaaaaaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, One Shot, ushiten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou is in love with a College Batchmate who is still stuck in his feelings for his past lover who passed away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I've been really wanting to write an UshiTen fic. so I'm doing this. I rlly suck but yea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Although stucked with his feelings for  a past lover who passed away, Tendou still chases after Ushijima. A guy he's been in unrequited love for years. And even if it seems that he may never have a chance with Him, Tendou would still stubbornly persist.</p><p><br/>Because Tendou would do anything for Ushijima's love... anything</p><p><br/>------------------------------</p><p><br/>Tendou was humming while walking his way to the Cafeteria.</p><p>A lot of people greeted him on his way. Most of them are people he can't even recognize.</p><p>Indeed, he is quite popular. </p><p>He was still at the entrance of the cafeteria but he immediately spotted the person he was looking for.</p><p>The guy just simply stands out with his Manly body build, his ethereal facial features and the cold  and stoic expression he had</p><p>"Yo, Ushi~" Tendou called with a lot of enthusiasm but the man simply glanced at him</p><p>He approached the table the guy was on and sat in front of him</p><p>"You're alone again?" He asked</p><p>"You're bugging me again?" The guy replied</p><p>"That's too cold" Tendou told the guy but instead of responding, the guy continued eating his meal</p><p>Tendou just stared at him</p><p>It's Ushijima. The guy he's been in love with for who knows how long.</p><p>It's been nearly a year since Tendou decided to approach him but he never managed to soften the guy up even for a bit.</p><p>"Quit staring. You're being rude" Ushijima said</p><p>"How can I not stare if someone as attractive as you is in front of me?" Tendou playfully said and gave him a wink</p><p>but Ushijima didn't show any emotion. </p><p>"Aren't you tired of doing this?" Ushijima asked him with a serious expression</p><p>"Nah. I'll do this as long as I want to" Tendou replied</p><p>"I'm not in any way enjoying what you are doing. You are being a bother to me" Ushijima bluntly said</p><p>Those words should be like knives struck to Tendou's heart. It should trigger some feeling of sorrow on him but he felt nothing</p><p>maybe all the years of being in unrequited love with this guy made him immune to his harsh words.</p><p>"You're really experienced in breaking my heart huh?" Tendou said.</p><p>He was saying that but he actually doesn't feel the pain anymore. Or he does but he got so used to it.</p><p>"You're the one breaking your own heart. I've told you countless times that I'll never fall nor have the slightest amount of feelings for you"  Ushijima said.</p><p>He didn't show any consideration knowing the person he was talking to was deeply in love with him. He had no intention to sugarcoat his words.</p><p>He didn't mind if those will shatter Tendou's heart. he simply doesn't care.</p><p>"Your words could seriously break a fragile heart Ushijima" Tendou said</p><p>"Good thing mine is not" He added</p><p>Ushijima didn't speak. He knew nothing he says would actually get to Tendou so he decided to just ignore him.</p><p>He finished his meal and left the table rightaway</p><p>Tendou decided to not bug him anymore and just followed him through his stares as he went out of the cafeteria</p><p>'Ah. when will you give me a chance wakatoshi? I'm not that patient' tendou thought</p><p>"Senior, would you mind if I sit here?" Shirabu, one of Tendou's lowerclassmen asked</p><p>"No problem" Tendou said.</p><p>"Not to be nosy senior but are you chasing after that scary guy?" Shirabu asked</p><p>Tendou chuckled and sinply answered</p><p>"Yeah. Why are you asking?" </p><p>Shirabu looked uneasy</p><p>"It's just that... Uh..." shirabu seemed hesitant </p><p>"What?" tendou asked</p><p>"Don't be mad but... There were rumors that are spreading around the campus that..."</p><p>"That he killed his lover?" Tendou said as if it was nothing. He even had a smile on his face</p><p>He's used to those rumors. <br/>It was pretty knowm althroughout the campus. Ushijima is accused of Killing his own lover, Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>"Y-yeah" Shirabu answered</p><p>Tendou Laughed.</p><p>"and you believed that?" Tendou asked.</p><p>Shirabu avoided his gaze</p><p>"Don't you?" Shirabu asked tendou</p><p>Tendou shook his head as a response</p><p>"Do you think he can?" Tendou asked but shirabu didn't answer</p><p>"He loves him too much that he won't even give a damn about me who's been chasing  after him for who knows how long..."</p><p>"That he wouldn't even want to look at anyone else although his lover died for over a year ago already" Tendou said with some hint of bitterness</p><p>He glanced at Shirabu who's uncomfortably sitting infront of him</p><p>"do you think someone who is that much in love... Would be able to kill his own lover? he asked</p><p>Shirabu looked uneasy<br/>"I'm s-sorry senior" he said </p><p>Tendou smiled at him</p><p>"Nah. It's not as if you were the first person who asked me that" Tendou said trying to make the guy feel better.</p><p>It was true. A lot of people has been constantly asking him regarding the matter and he defended Ushijima everytime.</p><p>Another one of those things tendou is willing to endure and do for the sake of  Ushijima's love.</p><p>"I'll go ahead now" Tendou told Shirabu while the latter just nodded awkwardly</p><p>"Take care, senior" He said.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>"Senior! Can you help us study for a bit?" a group of female underclassmen approached Tendou while he was casually chilling on a bench enjoying his vacant time</p><p>"Bold of you guys to assume that I'll be able to help" Tendou said while laughing</p><p>"Aaaahhh Please senior? Just this once" One of the girls pleaded</p><p>"I'm telling you I'm only able to reach graduating year by sheer luck" Tendou said</p><p>"But senior--</p><p>The girl didn't continue what she was about to say. The group became quiet after seeing Ushijima sitting at the  bench next to where tendou is.</p><p>He's wearing his earphones and is reading a book. He sat alone quietly but then the group of underclassmen surrounding tendou started gossiping</p><p>"Isn't that the murderer senior?" said one of the girls</p><p>"Omg I'm getting chills"</p><p>"Senior, do you know him? We've been hearing a lot of rumors about him. I think you should stay away from him" another one said</p><p>"Gosh. He really looks like someone who can commit murder" the girls kept blabbering nonsense so Tendou, who remained quiet for a while decided to speak</p><p>"you guys must have a lot of courage being able to spout such bullshit about the man I love in front of me" Tendou said while grinning. He's not particularly mad. He just didn't want to hear more of the conversation</p><p>The girls' eyes widened as they were shocked from what Tendou said</p><p>"You've heard rumors? but do you have a proof? You don't right? But you love running your filthy mouths so you are blabbering bullshit" he told the girls that made them embarrassed. </p><p>"Senior we--</p><p>"Did I allow you to speak?" he asked the girl who was about to say something. She didn't respond and looked down instead</p><p>"I think you guys should get out of my sight" He said </p><p>The girls hesistantly turned their backs on tendou and walked away</p><p>"I hope you guys fail your courses" Tendou yelled trying to annoy the girls more</p><p>Their faces were so red out of humiliation.</p><p>Tendou chuckled and went to the bench where Ushijima was sitting.</p><p>"Hey" he greeted and pulled Ushijima's earphone off.</p><p>He expected him to get annoyed and ask him to stay away but Ushijima didn't show any hint of resistance so he sat closer to him</p><p>"Looks like you're not pushing me away today?" Tendou asked him with a malicious smile</p><p>"You should've just stayed quiet and let them gossip" Ushijima suddenly said</p><p>'Oh. So he heard?' Tendou thought</p><p>"The music is not on" Ushijima explained pertaining to his earphones</p><p>He heard the way the girls gossiped about him and how Tendou defended him.</p><p>Ushijima knew it wasn't the first time Tendou did that and though he didn't want to admit, he felt glad that Tendou continues to defend him tirelessly</p><p><br/>"I didn't do it for you though? I just wanted to make them go away" Tendou told Ushijima</p><p>"Is that so? Alright" Ushijima said and stood up. </p><p>"Eh? you're leaving?" Tendou asked</p><p>"Yeah. I can't make you go away so I'll be the one to leave" Ushijima said and took a few steps away but then he suddenly stopped</p><p>"You saud you didn't do it for me but still, thankyou." Ushijima added before he continued walking while tendou remained sitting on the bench while smiling</p><p>'Looks like I made progress today'Tendou thought to himself.</p><p><br/>------------------------------</p><p><br/>"Why aren't you drinking?" A blockmate asked Tendou.</p><p>He's in a get together he was forced to attend. Most of the graduating students were invited but Ushijima was nowhere to be found</p><p><br/>'I only went here for him hut I guess he didn't come' Tendou thought</p><p><br/>"Where's Ushijima?" He asked one of their batchmates</p><p><br/>"didn't invite him." the guy simply replied </p><p>Tendou was disappointed so he immediately stood up</p><p><br/>"I'm leaving" Tendou said as but a guy suddenlt grabbed his arm</p><p><br/>It was Iwaizumi. Another batchmate.</p><p><br/>"Let's talk first" Iwaizumi said with a serious face and stood up too.</p><p>Both of them walked out of the place</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>"You're still into him?" Iwaizumi asked while he was lighting up his cigarette</p><p><br/>"None of your business" Tendou bluntly replied</p><p><br/>"I'm asking you nicely" Iwaizumi said in a warning tone</p><p><br/>"and I'm telling you it's none of your business" Tendou said.</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi was pissed by Tendou's stubborness</p><p>"I told you countless times to stay away from the guy" Iwaizumi said while he was slightly raising his voice</p><p><br/>"And I told you countless times that I don't care about your opinion" Tendou said while grinning. He wasn't raising his voice but was calmly responding in a provoking way instead that made iwaizumi annoyed</p><p><br/>"Fuck. Tendou do you really wanna die?!" Iwaizumi asked him in frustration</p><p><br/>"Whybdoes being with him equate to dying?" Tendou asked in return</p><p><br/>"Don't you get it?! That Bastard fucking Killed Oikawa!" Iwaizumi said. you could easily tell that his voice was filled with frustration</p><p>Tendou scoffed</p><p><br/>"He didn't." Tendou still calmly said</p><p><br/>"Stop taking things personal and accusing Ushijima of Oikawa's death just because he Oikawa chose him over you" tendou said while seriously staring at iwaizumi's eyes</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi didn't speak.</p><p>"Can't say anything because I'm right?" Tendou once again asked</p><p><br/>"Stop meddling with my life and fuck off Iwa." Tendou said</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi angrily threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.</p><p><br/>"Don't say I didn't warn you asshole" He said before he went back inside</p><p> </p><p>Tendou chuckled and shook his head when suddenly Ushijima caught his eye</p><p><br/>"How long have you been there?" he asked</p><p><br/>"Since the beginning of the conversation" Ushijima replied</p><p><br/>"Ah. So you heard everything" </p><p>Ushijima nodded</p><p>It was the truth. He once again was able to witness how Tendou defended him from the accusations. </p><p><br/>"Why are you here?" Tendou asked as if he didn't know the answer</p><p><br/>"I live nearby" Ushijima said</p><p><br/>"I see" Tendou said pretending to only have found out.</p><p><br/>Ofcourse he knew. He's been inlove with him for years so how could he not know where he lives</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima started walking without even bidding farewell while tendou started to follow him</p><p><br/>"Stop following me" Ushijima said trying to stop Tendou</p><p><br/>"I'm just taking a walk" Tendou reasoned out</p><p><br/>Ushijima ignored him but he kept following</p><p>Ushijima just let him and they both walked in silence for a while</p><p>Ushijima looked like he wanted to say something but he was hesitant at first</p><p>"Say... Aren't you afraid?" Ushijima suddenly spoke</p><p>Tendou's eyebrows furrowed</p><p><br/>"Afraid of what?" He asked</p><p><br/>"That I might kill you" Ushijima said</p><p><br/>Tendou let out a laugh</p><p>"Why would I be? You're not a killer" Tendou said while still laughing</p><p><br/>"What made you think that I'm innocent?" Ushijima asked</p><p>He really had no clue why tendou was so convinced that he didn't do what the rumors are saying that he did. </p><p><br/>"I don't think you're innocent" Tendou said</p><p> </p><p>"I'm certain that you are"</p><p><br/>Tendou said while giving Ushijima a gentle smile</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ushijima avoided tendou's gaze. They became quiet for a while when suddenly the rain started pouring really hard</p><p><br/>"Ah. I guess I should run my way home" Tendou told himself out loud but Ushijima grabbed his arms when he was about to start running</p><p><br/>"M-my place is near and I can lend you clothes and an umbrella" Ushijima said while looking down </p><p><br/>"E-eh? Why are you looking down? Are you shy?" Tendou teased Ushijima but he didn't speak</p><p><br/>"come on, look at me" Tendou teased again</p><p><br/>"Stop that non-sense and come with me before we both get sick" Ushijima said and started running while still holding Tendou's arm</p><p>Tendou gladly let himself be taken away while he wore a wide smile on his face</p><p><br/>------------------</p><p><br/>"your clothes are quite big" Tendou said what scratching his head</p><p>He just came out of the shower and is wearing the spare clothes ushijima gave him</p><p><br/>"Sorry. That's the smallest one I have" Ushijima apologized</p><p><br/>"Nah. I'm the one who's a bother here so it's fine" tendou said while he was taking a good look at Ushijima's room</p><p><br/>It was really neat and minimalist. Perfectly fit for Ushijima's personality</p><p>He spotted a picture on Ushijima's bed side table and he wasn't able to stop himself from touching it.</p><p><br/>It was a picture of Ushijima with oikawa, his past lover</p><p><br/>Ushijima had a wide smile in the photo</p><p>'been ages since I last saw this smile' Tendou Thought </p><p>He was taken aback when Ushijima grabbed the frame from his hand and placed it inside the drawer</p><p><br/>"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize I was already holding it"</p><p><br/>"It's fine" Ushijima said</p><p><br/>"Still, I'm sorry. It's just that you were smiling beutifully I wanted to take a look" Tendou once again apologized.</p><p>Ushijima avoided Tendou's gaze once again</p><p><br/>"Stop being ridiculous" He said</p><p>Tendou chuckled</p><p>"Alright. Why did you hide it though?" He asked</p><p>Ushijima, still avoiding  Tendou's eyes answered</p><p><br/>"I-I just thought... I... Should start trying to move on" Ushijima uttered and then he looked down</p><p><br/>He looked really embarassed.<br/>Tendou didn't say a word and they remained quiet for a few seconds</p><p><br/>"I-I'll go take a shower" Ushijima said while stuttering a bit.</p><p>Tendou didn't know if it was his imagination or not but Ushijima's ears looked red it seemed like he's blushing</p><p><br/>Ushijima rushed into the bathroom and closed the door while Tendou was left in Ushijima's room</p><p><br/>Tendou took Oikawa and Ushijima's photo from the drawer</p><p><br/>He looked at oikawa's image</p><p><br/>"Looks like he's finally starting to open up to me" Tendou said</p><p> </p><p>"Killing you was worth it afterall" He said while he had a wide grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou will do anything for Ushijima's love...</p><p><br/>Anything including murdering his lover so he can get him out of his way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>